plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower's Daily Routine
Made by: FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Characters -FlamingoPhoenixFeathers (narrator) -Sunflower -Peashooter -Twin Sunflower -Power Flower -Puff-shroom -Hypno Shroom -Buckethead Zombie -Farmer The Story Previously, we took a closer look at Coffee Bean's life. Now, we find out what Sunflower does from start to end of the day. Sunflower: Let's do this! You, too? Sunflower: Oh, sorry! I thought you could because I heard Coffee Bean talking in the commentary when I was waiting. Oh. Okay... as long as you don't be annoying, I'll let you talk, okay? Sunflower: Okay! So anyway, Sunflower would seem ordinary and mundane, but actually, a real complicated and nice flower. Sunflower: Thanks, FlamingoPhoenixFeathers! You're welcome! Wow, even my perspective of things has lightened up just being with her... anyway! Sunflower almost never sleeps as she likes helping others, like a good plantarian would. Sunflower: I appreciate what you said. Thanks! Anyway, in the morning, she joins battles after battles because of her vital part in the team. Peashooter Even says that he sees Sunflower in every battle, unsuprisingly. *Start Video* Sunflower: Peashooter, here's some sun! Peashooter: Thanks, Sunflower! I need it! Sunflower: You're welcome! Here's 135 more sun to come with it! Peashooter: How did you do that? Sunflower: As my grandfather said, "Give one, give some more!". Peashooter: Awww, you're one of the nicest flowers I've ever ecountered. Sunflower: You're welcome! Here's 235 more sun to come with it! Peashooter: Woah! *End Video* Yes, Sunflower really is a great plant. At night, she is often not used, but she is still used widely by other people. Sunflower: Thanks! You're too nice! No, you're nicer! Sunflower: No, really, you are more nicer! No, you're nicer! The nicest plant there is! After some hours... Sunflower: No, really, YOU are nicer. The nicest human being in the universe! You know what, maybe I am. Thank you! Sunflower: You're welcome! For the thank you, here's some 375 sun for your next Plants vs Zombies battle! Thanks! I'll still use you, you know. Sunflower: Awww, thanks. Anyway, let's roll the tape! *Start Video* Sunflower: Thanks for using me, anyway, let's bust some zombie heads! Puff-shroom: Hey, Sunflower! I don't see you often! Sunflower: Well, I'm only really used in non-night levels, so there's your anwser as to why! Puff-shroom: Yeah! Anyway, BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE! Sunflower: Oh, no! I know! Hypno-shroom! Hypno-shroom: Woah, how did I get here? Sunflower: Oh, I put you here. Hypno-shroom: Oh, cool! Anyway, buckethead zombie, I command you to fight for us! Buckethead Zombie: *Groan* *Turns around* Sunflower: Thanks! Hypno-shroom: You're welcome! *End Video* So, let's move on to other things... like her relatives! Sunflower: Like Twin Sunflower? Yeah, they're nice, but they go shopping too often. Really? Must've been hard for you, getting contact with your family. Wait, how about Power Flower? Sunflower: Oh, she spends time protesting in the streets of Dew York... She hates me for being too "mainstream". Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... Wait, how about Marigold? Sunflower: Hm? Oh, we're not related. We're very good friends, though! But...? Anyway, roll it! *Start Video* Power Flower: C'mon, don't use pestisides! That way, fruits and flowers would be more organic! Farmer: Sorry, unstylish talking sunflower, but locust nests are frequent around here. Power Flower: In exchange for 375 sun every week? Farmer: You've got a deal! *End Video* Sunflower: Are we done? Yes, we are! Goodbye! Sunflower: Goodbye! And now you know a bit about Sunflower's life! Stay tuned for the next one, "Plantern's Daily Routine"! ' THE END'